<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Winter's Gonna Be Long by 69_420_coolman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757148">This Winter's Gonna Be Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman'>69_420_coolman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jeff represses his feelings, Jeff's a gayass, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's had a pretty rough upbringing, wouldn't you say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Andonuts &amp; Tony, Jeff Andonuts/Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Winter's Gonna Be Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff wakes up. He was having a dream. He can't remember what it was about though, like most of the dreams he has. He sits up in bed and looks out the window. It's snowing, as it always does. He looks over at Tony and feels an odd feeling in his gut. He ignores it, as usual.</p><p>[i did this on my school computer, this isn't done, i'm just posting this so i can edit it on my pc]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>